Season 2
' Season 2' is the final season of Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta, consisted by 20 Battles. List of Battles #MARIO vs Sonic.EXE 2 #Evil otto vs THE GIF #mr mix vs ticket taker #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Ted the Caver vs God's Mouth #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA (Season and Series Finale) Confirmed Battles *Zalgo vs ??? *WHO WAS PHONE? vs ??? *Heartful Lou vs ??? *Where the Bad Kids Go vs ??? *Console Me vs ??? *Sweet Apple Massacre vs ??? *Ash's Coma vs ??? *1999 vs ??? *Abandoned by Disney vs ??? *Five Nights at Freddy's vs ??? * Smile Dog vs Mr. Widemouth 2 * Polybius vs The Grey Man * Ed Edd 'n Eddy Lost Episode vs Squidward's Suicide Confirmed Cast Justin Buckner as Smile Dog Confirmed Characters *Zalgo *WHO WAS PHONE? *Heartful Lou *Ted the Caver *Where the Bad Kids Go *Console Me *Sweet Apple Massacre *Ash's Coma *1999 *Abandoned By Disney *Gods Mouth *Five Nights at Freddy's * Polybius * The Grey Man * Ed Ed 'n Eddy Lost Episode * Dead Bart Unconfirmed Characters *Beta Luigi *Laughing Jack *Stubb's Clubhouse *ANTRAN *Warlock (Godzilla Replay) *Shadow of Red *The Midnight Man *Frozen Theory *SNES Twilight Sparkle *Grieving Gumball *Electrocuted Stocking *Flutter Island *The Pocket *Seed Eater *Happy Puppet Syndrome *Tom's Basement *Squall is Dead Theory *Homicidal Liu *Nina the Killer *Sound Breaker *Rocket to Insanity *The Tale of Shrek *Daffy Duck Murderer *The Babadook *The Tale of Robert Elm *Anasi's Goatman Story *Buried Alive *Misfortune.GB *Giygas *MrCreepypasta *CreepsMcPasta *Creepypasta Jr. *Airman.EXE *The Pastel Man *Max and Ruby 0004 *White Hand *Hypno's Lullaby *Strangled Red (or Call Him S!3V3N) *Richard Van Buren *SCP-087 *SCP-106 *B.O.B. *UBOA *Dumb Angel Appy *Horace Horrible (Though I Would Like To See Him in Happy Appy vs Candle Cove 2) *Trixie's Funhouse *Rarity's New Dress *The Experiments of Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy's Lullaby *"The Creature" *CreepyBelle *CreepyScoots *Patrick's Diabetes *Spongebob BootlegPants * Fudd.WMV *Bloody Gir *The Grifter *The Wyoming Incident *The Max Headroom Incident *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared * Mercy.AVI *Disney's Kelios *Jana the Killer *The Harbinger Experiment *Bloody Painter * Room Zero *Spongecry.avi *Wii are Twisted *Superman: No More Heroes (Sorry, John) *The Forgotten Spider-Man (Again Sorry, John) *Cheerilee's Garden *Obey the Walrus *Dead Mung *Mickey's Best Friend *Angry Sylvester *Skipper's Bin *Annora Petrova *Hello Kitty Murder * Barbie.AVI *The Showers *Hopeless Spongebob *Funnymouth *Shadow People *Krampus (Just a Creepypasta with the same name) *Hell on Kitty *Knob.EXE *The Midnight Train *Black Eyed Sockets Peach (Super Mario 64 Pasta) *DeadHead *The Expressionless *Bloody Mary *Weegee (I Know What Your Thinking, Guy That's Thinking: Bubby! Weegee Ain't a Creepypasta Me: Well Get Fucking Use To It!) *The Smiling Man *Glitchy Moon *Thomas (Zelda.EXE) *Shadowlurker *Room 1C *Apartment 1155 *Alina the Killer *Ms. Pencilneck *Lucky Star Episode X *Little Bear and the Big Red Book *Robert the Doll Unconfirmed Battles *Shadow of Red vs Warlock (Ft. Giygas) *The Tale of Shrek vs The Tale of Robert Elm *DeadHead vs Happy Puppet Syndrome *The Pocket vs Seed Eater * Fudd.WMV vs Daffy Duck Murderer *SNES Twilight Sparkle vs Flutter Island (Ft. Rocket to Insanity) *Buried Alive vs Misfortune.GB *ANTRAN vs Anasi's Goatman Story *Laughing Jack vs Stubb's Clubhouse (Ft. Ronald McDonald House) *The Midnight Man vs The Midnight Train *Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer REMAKE (Ft. Nina the Killer) *Frozen Theory vs Squall is Dead Theory *Superman: No More Heroes vs The Forgotten Spider-Man *Painis Cupcake vs Christen Brutal Sniper *Dead Mung vs Mickey's Best Friend *Spongebob BootlegPants vs Hell on Kitty (or Hopeless Spongebob) *Weegee vs UBOA *Room 1C vs Apartment 1155 Unconfirmed Cast *Emo Owl as Giygas (Duh) * Alexander Kanack as Abandoned by Disney * MCGamingFTW as Misfortune.GB * Frenzy as Sweet Apple Massacre * Justin Buckner as WHO WAS PHONE? * HyperJacob96 as Strangled Red * MaNCHA as Hypno's Lullaby Sneak Peeks 998425 228157447385276 1520582897 n.jpg|''Just because you guys are so awesome, here's a sneak peek to season 2!'' 10557234_272170266317327_5572765495458653929_n.jpg|''This is where the bad kids go....'' 10620539_281257375408616_9112568434272049699_n.png|''2015...'' 10712990_285591214975232_6694155217966062969_n.png|''Soon...'' Sonic.EXE vs MARIO 2.png|''Jaunary 1st...'' 1560695_310379859163034_457823378520075576_n.jpg|''Let's a Go!!'' Category:Seasons